Aloha Au Ia'oe
by xoxMelodyxox
Summary: Gabriella and her family spends christmas eve with Troy and his family. What will happen? It contains promise rings, a scrapbook, supercute flashbacks and hawaiian.


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT own High School Musical, Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez or any of the characters. I just own the plot!**

* * *

**Aloha Au Ia'oe**

The Bolton's and The Montez' were really close friends, they spent every holiday and almost all the spare time they had together. This year, to Troy and Gabriella's delight, they had also decided to spend Christmas Eve together.

Gabriella, her little sister Kayleigh, her mom Maria and her father Ivan was standing outside the Bolton's. A very enthusiastic Lucille Bolton opened the door and let them in, Kayleigh and Troy's little sister Susanne went to play in her room. Ivan and Troy's father Jack were already in an intense discussion about the Lakers last game. Maria went to help Lucille with the food and Gabriella went upstairs to Troy's room.

"Hey baby," she said as she let herself in. He turned around and looked at her in amazement.

She was wearing a knee-long, red dress which made her perfectly tanned legs look even more stunning. Her hair was set up in a way that made loose curls fall down on her neck. God, she was beautiful.

"Wow, Ella. You look…," he struggled hard to find the right words. "Amazingly perfectly beautiful," he decided that that was the closest he could get the truth.

"Why thank you, Bolton. I'd have to say you don't look so bad yourself," she grinned and walked closer to him.

"Well thank you girlfriend, I'm glad that we're not going out tonight," he said, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Because of all the staring looks that boys would give you, I wouldn't be able to contain my jealousy," he explained and she giggled.

"I think your exaggeration is becoming a bit out of hand," she said, he was about to answer, but she crashed her lips onto his in a soft and loving kiss.

"That was much needed," he confessed, making her nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she stated.

"Look Ella, I want to give you your Christmas gift now, okay? I don't want to do it while everyone is watching," he said and she nodded. They sat down on his bed.

"Okay," she said. He picked out a box and opened it. Inside there was two rings in silver.

Gabriella gasped at the beauty.

"It's beautiful Troy, but why are there two?" she asked, still stunned.

"They're promise rings, when two people commit to each other and know they are destined to be together other for all eternity they offer a promise ring to prove their commitment to lifelong love and devotion to each other. Will you accept it?" Troy asked, becoming clearly nervous. Gabriella was on the edge of tears and all she could do was nod slowly, but smiling.

Troy felt a rush of relief, happiness and most of all; love, fill his body. He took the ring out of the box and slid it gently onto Gabriella's ring finger. Gabriella did the same and looked up at Troy, smiling through the rivers of tears that were running slowly down her cheeks.

"God, baby I love you," she whispered. They had both lied back on the bed, Troy's arms safely wrapped around her waist.

"Look on the inside," he told her. She took of the ring and saw that there was something engraved.

"Aloha Au Ia'oe," she read out loud. "What does that mean?" she asked, putting the ring back on her finger, admiring it proudly.

"Well, I know how much you love Hawaii and after our trip there last year I must say that I love it too," he said and she smiled. Last year their families went to Hawaii together, finally Troy and Gabriella had confessed their feelings for each other and on a beach in Hawaii, they had shared their first kiss.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella sat in the hotel room she shared with Troy._

"_Hey Gabs, you want to go for a walk?" Troy asked._

"_Yeah, sure," she agreed._

_They went down to the beach, it was late at night so the beach was nearly empty._

_The night was clear and you could see the stars above. Gabriella who loved looking at the stars, stared up at them. When she stood like this, it made her face glow and Troy was admiring her beauty. Secretly stunned of what he saw. He had lost control of his body and his lips spoke without permission._

"_I'm trying really hard not to kiss you right now," he said. Her gaze snapped away from the heaven above and she looked at his beautiful, ocean coloured eyes. Realising what he just said, she took his hand. _

"_I fell for you once Ella and I fell hard. No one helped me get up again, so I'm still down here," he said, making her melt inside. She lifted her hand up and caressed his cheek, slowly and carefully. _

"_No one did catch me when I fell either," she whispered._

_And then it happened, they had longed for it for so long. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Sending an amazing feeling through their bodies._

_- Troyella _was_ created._

_End of flashback._

"It means 'I love you' in Hawaiian," he explained.

The tears welled up in her eyes again. She had the most perfect boyfriend in the world.

"I love you so much, it's the best gift I've ever gotten and I couldn't have dreamed for something so perfect," she whispered and captured his lips. It was a kiss filled with love and passion.

"I love you too," he whispered back in between their lip-connection.

Suddenly, loud giggling could be heard. Troy and Gabriella broke apart, already knowing who it was. They had been through this so many times before.

"KAYLEIGH ANDREA MONTEZ!" Gabriella shouted. Troy followed closely behind.

"SUSANNE CHRISTINE BOLTON!" He repeated after Gabriella. This was clear routine.

"Aww, did we disturb your lovey-dovey time?" Kayleigh spoke, making both Gabriella and Troy blush. Grabbing Gabriella's hand he answered.

"As a matter of fact; YES!" Troy replied making both the 10 years old giggle.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Susanne pouted.

"Oh yeah, sure it is! Now get out of here!" Troy said.

"Do we have to? It's Christmas, you know," they said, both pouting.

"If you don't leave you're going to be witnesses of me and Gabi making out," Troy grinned and Gabriella giggled. Both the girls screamed and ran out of the room.

"Now that's the way to do it," Troy grinned, wrapping both of his arms around his girlfriend.

"Yep," she agreed, smiling. Once again, looking proudly at her ring.

He leaned in to kiss her again, then Lucille's voice shouted from downstairs.

"KIDS! It's food,"

Troy groaned. "Can't a boy kiss his very precious girlfriend without interruptions?"

Gabriella giggled and took his hand.

"Come on, you big complainer." She led him downstairs.

Everyone was gathered around the table, Troy sent Susanne a death glare before taking a seat next to Gabriella. Lucille noticed.

"What's up with you, Troy?" she asked.

"Oh, Kay and I kind of interrupted them in the middle of a make out session," Susanne said and she giggled with Kayleigh. Gabriella and Troy both looked down at the table, blushing like crazy.

"Susanne, you have to give Troy and Gabriella their privacy, they are both old enough, okay? And where did you learn those words anyway?" Lucille asked her daughter.

"You know, TV and stuff…" Susanne replied casually.

"Okay, well let's eat everybody." She said and so they did. When they were almost finished, someone had a comment against Troy and Gabriella. Of course…

"Why are you eating with one hand?" Ivan, Gabriella's father asked.

"Because they're holding hands under the table, duh!" Kayleigh said.

Once again, Gabriella and Troy remained silent and blushing. But letting go of each other's hands? Never.

"Mommy? Can we open the presents now?" Susanne whined.

"Not yet sweetheart. We have to clean up, drink the coffee, eat some Christmas cookies and then we can start," Lucille answered her impatient daughter.

"Come on, Kay. Let's go play in my room," the two girls left.

Troy looked at Gabriella and she nodded. They stood up, still holding hands.

"Thanks for the food, Lucille. It was really good," Gabriella smiled.

"See, that's why I like that girl," Lucille said to everyone, but mainly Troy.

Troy and Gabriella took off to Troy's room.

"Troy, I want to give you your Christmas present now as well," she said and bent down under Troy's bed. She found what she was looking for at gave it to Troy.

"My Christmas present was under my bed?" he asked her like he couldn't believe it.

"Duh," she smiled.

"But, how did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm a girl, you know. It's what we do,"

"What? Hiding their boyfriend's presents under their beds? That's what you girls do?" He asked teasingly. She giggled.

"No silly, I was thinking about the 'sneaking around' thing," she said.

"Ohh, well maybe I should open this now," he said and unwrapped the gift.

"It's not much, compared to what you gave me, but I just wanted to give you something personal. And after a lot of thinking I decided that this was the closest I could get," she said.

Troy pulled out a scrapbook. On the front page, there was a picture of Gabriella who hugged Troy tightly, with her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. He smiled, it was a beautiful gift.

"When was this?" he asked, referring to the picture.

"Remember when you were on that basketball-game thing with your team? It was when you came home, Kayleigh took a picture and she just told me about it" she said, smiling at the memory.

It had been the first week Troy and Gabriella had been apart since they got together, it was the worst week of their lives. But when Troy eventually got home, she had been clinging onto him, telling him to never leave her again. He had agreed and told her that they had lost almost every game, because his head was not in the game, his head was thinking of how she was coping. After that Jack Bolton had organized it like whenever the basketball team had to go away, Gabriella came with them. Troy was so happy he could've kissed Ms. Darbus. Okay, _almost._

"Yeah, I remember," he said, smiling as he flipped through a few more pages. There were pictures of Troy and Gabriella's most memorable moments, and some of them just

hugging or kissing.

It was, anyway, the best present he could've wished for.

"Thanks baby, I really love it," he said pulling her in for a kiss.

"Good," she said. He took her into his arms and they went through the album together, reliving every moment, every touch and every smile.

"Do you remember this?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, it was the day we told our parents that we were together," He smiled.

After the walk at the beach that night, Gabriella and Troy went up to their rooms and cuddled up in one bed. The following morning, they had walked down to the breakfast table at the hotel, hand in hand.

_Flashback_

_Troy took Gabriella's hand as they walked into the big hall of the hotel. Gabriella smiled at his touch, when they eventually reached their parents table, they were met by confused looks._

"_What?" they had asked, acting innocent, like they had absolutely no idea what they were looking all confused about._

"_You're holding hands," Kayleigh and Susanne said in their normal 'duh'- tone._

"_So..? What do you want to do about it, huh? Throw me in jail, maybe?" Troy asked his sister sarcastically, wrapping both of his arms around his girl from behind._

"_I think fell asleep while someone told me the story, because I'm sure that I'm missing a part," Lucille pointed out. Questioning why he was holding Gabi._

"_Guys, we're together now," Gabriella said, thinking that it was best if they just let them know. Everyone's mouth dropped in shock. Maria was the first one to speak._

"_Oh God, finally! We have been waiting forever!" She said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement._

_End of flashback._

Gabriella giggled as it all came to her mind.

"Yeah, I remember that," she said.

"Oh, I remember this day," Troy said, pointing to another picture.

"Yeah, me too!" Gabriella grinned. It was the day she had told Troy for the first time that she loved him. According to Chad, Troy had been floating in heaven the whole day; he even got an A on his science test. And he hated science!

_Flashback_

_The school bell rang at East High, signalling yet another day was about to begin._

_Gabriella walked past Troy's locker on her way to English class._

"_Hey baby," she said._

"_Hi girl," he smiled._

"_What do you have now?" She asked._

"_Ms. Darbus," he replied and made a grimace. They both hated her._

"_Oh well, good luck!" She said and she knew he was going to need it._

"_Thanks babe," he kissed her softly, to Chad's, who was standing next to them, disgust._

"_I got to go now, but I'll see you later, okay?" She said._

"_Yeah sure, bye," he smiled, almost letting go of her hand._

"_I love you," she said and turned around to leave, but got pulled back._

"_What did you say?" he asked, shocked and clearly stunned._

"_I love you," she smiled._

_His face broke out in a huge grin. (This, again according to Chad, didn't leave his face for a couple of days.)_

_End of flashback._

Both remembering this, they smiled.

"I love you, Gabs," he said and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Troy" she smiled warmly.

As she looked outside, she could see snow falling gently.

"Oh my God, it's snowing," she went over, opened the balcony door and stepped out, closely followed by Troy. As she watched the snow, which fell smoothly down on the ground, Troy wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her from behind and keeping her warm, at the same time.

"I'd give you every grain of sand, every drop in the ocean, every star in the sky and every snowflake in this world if that could make you know how much you mean to me, Ella," he said softly into her ear. As these words reached her heart, her eyes couldn't help but tear up a little. She turned around in his grip.

"You just did, baby, you just did," she whispered into his chest.


End file.
